


Nothing Traditional About Them

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Wedding, non-traditional vows, wagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny give their vows at their wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Traditional About Them

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out as a fill for a prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=comment_fic)[comment_fic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/comment_fic/), but the theme was **42 words** and this was way too long

“I’ve been informed,” Governor Denning said, “that Steve and Danny have special vows they’ve written and will be reciting.”

"Danny, I promise to call for backup and wait for said back up to arrive (even though you’re the only backup I’ll ever want). I promise to always have your back and remind you that you aren’t as alone as you think you are. I also promise to remember that I don’t always have to save everybody.”

Soft snickering came from the guests and died down when Danny began his vows.

"Steve, I promise to wear ties only when necessary, eat at least one slice of ham and pineapple pizza without complaining (much) and to continue hiking, surfing and swimming with you. I also promise to keep my ranting to once a day and to never repeat the same rant twice in a 24 hour period.”

More snickering occurred and Kono mumbled, “Twenty bucks says these vows go out the window before the honeymoon is over…”

“Thirty says they won’t even make it to the honeymoon,” Mary added in a not so quiet whisper.

Steve and Danny turned and glared at the women before turning their attention back to Governor Denning.


End file.
